


Things better left unsaid

by thesnowyswan



Series: PWP & Feelings: a concept [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair Era Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, M/M, Porn with Feelings, butts also got slapped, i have aggressive feelings about how these two don't talk and make assumptions, tiny mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnowyswan/pseuds/thesnowyswan
Summary: Robert might be a smug arsehole, but Aaron’s just the mug who keeps going back to him.Companion piece to Want me like I want you. Affair Era PWP with feelings.





	Things better left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> More notes at the end but I do have a preliminary 'this is not beta'd so if I fucked up I fucked up'. There is a blink and you'll miss it mention and reference to self harm on Aaron's part. Also butts are slapped. It's not contextually BDSM or more than two instances, but if even the thought of butts being slapped isn't your thing then you have been warned.
> 
> This story comes after Want me like I want you in terms of 'when it happened', but again, it's an indeterminate amount of time.

Robert Sugden is a smug arsehole and everyone, including Aaron, knows it. He’s got Aaron up against the bonnet of a Peugeot 306 with his hands splayed wide, holding himself up so he doesn’t make a bigger come smear than he already has and as he chokes back the tiny moans that threaten to spill out of his throat if he lets them. His dick is constantly rubbing against the smooth metal and skin of his own belly and he knows if he could press down a little harder he’ll come but Robert won’t let him. Each time Aaron tries, he’s roughly pulled back up by his hips and onto Robert’s cock with a rough slap to the crease where his arse meets his thigh.

He hates that he likes that. The shock, the surprise and the heat. Hates that Robert knows it.

Robert is content to whisper filth into Aaron’s ear: how much he loves fucking him, how Aaron’s body pulls him in and Aaron tries to escape that too. He knows that how much he’s leaking isn’t entirely down to the slap of skin on skin and the dick buried inside him. He isn’t going to give Robert anything else to hold over him. He doesn’t care that they’re fucking like teenagers or that he would give anything for a swipe of a hand over his cockhead right now. He isn’t going to bend any more than he has.

He’s at a loss when Robert pulls out of him, tapping his side to get him to turn around. He knows he’s frowning but Robert looks down, lets his fingers curl around Aaron and tugs a few times.

“Fuck me.” Robert’s blunt about it, always is. He’s already leading Aaron to the old ratty settee that they know is in the office and Aaron can only follow. He hates that too.

Robert steps aside and pushes Aaron onto the settee with an oomph. His dick bobs and it feels strangely disjointed from his body, like Aaron can’t quite connect that pleasure there to the dickhead in front of him who has magically produced a packet of lube and a condom, the latter he throws at Aaron, and is fingering his own arse.

It surprised him, the first time Robert mentioned that he wanted Aaron to fuck him. He wouldn’t have thought that was Robert’s ‘thing’.

_Do I even know you at all?_

Turns out, Robert loves it. Loves wrapping his legs around the backs of Aaron’s thighs and using them to pull Aaron in or himself onto Aaron’s cock. It’s also one of the few times Robert isn’t opening his mouth to piss Aaron off. He’s all grunts and breathy moans when Aaron is inside him. He lets a shiver run through him at the thought, the memories, that he has of Robert wrapped up in him. On him.

“Stop thinking,” Robert chides him.

 _Maybe you know me too well. All the parts of me you’ve taken_.

Aaron turns the packet over in his hand. Robert takes it from him, looking down on Aaron with his red, spit slick mouth parting just slightly, and Aaron thinks he hates that the most. He hates it intensely when it comes down on his own mouth, licking the seam of his lips. He opens automatically, instinctively, and angles Robert’s head with his hand. He feels Robert’s nose press into his cheek, his lashes flutter lightly against Aaron’s cheekbone when they close. Robert’s tongue is hot, curling and pressing against Aaron’s, for once sitting back and letting Aaron decide how he wants it to go.

It’s almost pitiful how easily kissing Robert makes Aaron forget his objections.

 _Leave Chrissie, leave the bullshit_.

He pulls Robert down, pale thighs coming to rest either side of his own as Robert rolls the condom onto him. He doesn’t use any more lube so Aaron focuses his attention to slowing the breach of Robert’s body. Robert would slam down as hard as he could, given the chance, but Aaron isn’t willing to give him what he wants. Not after the stunt he pulled by not letting Aaron get a hand on himself earlier. Robert tries and Aaron holds the round muscles of his arse and stops him.

“Come on,” Robert breathes, like he can’t wait for Aaron’s dick to be inside him. Like it’s all he wants.

_How many more of your lies am I going to believe?_

Gravity helps and Aaron lets the sensations wash over him. Robert’s grinding a little, trying to get used to the intrusion and it ripples quietly along Aaron’s nerves. He hisses when Robert presses down particularly hard and returns the slap Robert gave him earlier. Robert’s cock bounces with excitement and gives up a bead of pre-come. Aaron’s mouth wets slightly at the thought of getting that between his lips but Robert leans forward, long fingers of his right hand cup the back of his head, slide down to rest on his neck. Everything slows as Robert starts to move in earnest. He takes that lip that Aaron often considers biting until he draws blood into his mouth and lets it go when he can’t keep moans in anymore.

It’s a rolling rhythm that ebbs and flows over Aaron, his hands now resting on one hip and just below Robert’s ribs on the other side. He pushes his thumb into the crease of Robert’s hipbone, knowing it will mark. Robert doesn’t tell him not to, so he applies more pressure. He wants it to last after he’s gone, to exist in the spaces of Robert’s life where Aaron isn’t because there isn’t a part of Aaron that isn’t consumed by Robert.

Aaron widens his legs, forcing Robert to accommodate, splay himself open and rest harder on Aaron’s dick. He can’t get any momentum in this position so he has to let Aaron drive up into him and his hands grab at Aaron’s wrists when he does. Aaron turns his palms up and Robert laces their fingers together to balance himself.

_I—_

Robert’s shuddering, eyes closed and his body giving up tiny tremors and Aaron pushes deeper, chasing Robert’s reactions as his breath starts to stutter, his stomach clenching and unclenching as his body tries to work itself to its peak. Aaron is still riding his soft wave, his body slowly working him up with every drag of sensation.

The lip is back between Robert’s teeth, “Jesus. Fuck.”

Aaron shakes off one of Robert’s hands and grabs the bottom of his shaft and squeezes, staving off any pleasure Robert’s built up rocking on Aaron’s cock. Robert opens his eyes, his mouth open in a wet ‘O’ but he doesn’t say anything. He wants what Aaron’s got so he’ll take it. It doesn’t stop another drop of wetness from slicking him. Aaron brushes it with his thumb and Robert rocks back, trying to get away from how raw it must feel.

Closing his legs slightly, Aaron lets go of Robert’s other hand and wraps his arms around his waist, head tipped forward against Robert’s chest as he braces himself and starts to thrust with increasing speed. Aaron barely feels the fingers that scratch at his shoulders in shock, that cling harshly to the muscles for some sort of equilibrium.

 _Serves you fucking right_.

Robert’s mouth is a litany of fucks and gods but Aaron lets it all bleed away from him as he chases his own pleasure, the tightness that doesn’t and does want him. It’s good, so good. It draws short huffs and whines from him that don’t matter because they’re drowned out by Robert’s own sighs and breathy exclamations. Unexpectedly, Robert slaps his palm between Aaron’s shoulder blades and clings as his body curls down onto Aaron, jerking slowly but forcefully as he comes and it lands on Aaron’s chest and under his chin. Aaron wants to be better than this, but he isn’t. He lets Robert’s body take what it wants from his own as he feels his throat relax around a deep sigh as his hips snap up in a final mimicry of Robert’s.

The hand that slapped him moves to under his jaw, thumb brushing against the roughness of his beard. A soft point of contact to anchor Aaron through.

_Just. Let me go, please._

A soft barely there kiss is pressed to the top of his head, he partly wonders if he imagined it, before Robert rocks slowly up and off. He can’t stay, it’s late enough as it is, and even Aaron knows he’s going to get a lecture about the time when he gets in. One of those long fingers is brushing against one of his faded scars and it takes everything in Aaron not to throw him off. Robert looks contemplative. His hand drops after his eyes flick to Aaron’s face so he doesn’t need to know what his face looks like.

Robert sighs and hauls himself up from the settee, their clothes back by the Peugeot. A quick swipe of an old rag that’s conveniently between the cushions and dealing with things and Aaron’s clean again. He shakes his head as he watches Robert walk around the place with his naked arse out like he’s at home. Robert chucks him his pants, and he nods, pulling them up over his legs and feeling slightly more grounded when he pings the elastic at his own skin. It doesn’t hurt but it’s real. Robert’s waiting for him to come over, his face schooled for a second come on. Except they can’t. He has to leave and go home. The knowledge sits rigid in Aaron’s spine as he goes to get the rest of his clothes.

“Aaron,” Robert starts but he doesn’t want to hear it so he just ignores Robert’s attempts to catch his arm. Long fingers grab his wrist and hold tightly.

“Aaron.”

He shrugs, knowing he looks as incredulous as he feels, but Robert doesn’t let him go. Aaron shakes him loose instead.

“Get off.” He pulls his jeans up tersely and hears Robert’s frustrated sigh. “I don’t want to hear it, alright?”

T-shirt goes on next and his hoodie feels like necessary armour against Robert who is standing with his dress shirt open and the tails trip over his open belt.

Robert fishes, “We had a good time, yeah?”

 _I don’t want a good time. I want you_.

“Whatever.” Aaron checks that he’s got his phone and his keys and he’s stalking away from Robert like he can will the anger he feels out of his body through his feet. He knows that Cain will bollock him if he leaves the garage open, and he needs to clean up, so he knows he’ll come back later but he just can’t be there. With him.

His phone vibrates.

‘ _See you soon_ ’

It’s with that that Aaron feels his body break, his breath turns shuddery with emotion, like he can’t breathe with how much it aches to see that text. He wants no part of it, he wants his anger to be enough that he can leave. Forget that he ever met a smug arsehole like Robert Sugden.

‘ _Fine_ ’

Robert might be a smug arsehole, but Aaron’s just the mug who keeps going back to him. Never affecting the status quo in case he loses what little he does have.  

‘ _I miss you’_

_I fucking hate you and I miss you._

_And I love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> It started with a statement my brain provided: Robert Sugden is an arsehole - a concept. That and the bonnet of a car. I have zero impulse control so if it comes into my brain I have to put it into writing right away, lest I forget it. I also overthink everything so once it's done it gets chucked out of the house so it can't bother me anymore. But yeah, I just wanted to explore things from Aaron's POV and it was a lot harder than you would imagine. He's such an introspective character that he requires a lot more exposition of his feelings. I enjoyed it a lot, but that's me pooped out on writing for at least the rest of this week. 
> 
> If you ever fancy chatting to me about this, I have many thoughts about this, or anything else that tickles your fancy, leave me a comment or you can find me at thesnowyswan.tumblr.com


End file.
